Demigod Dreams
by Percabeth-Posthena
Summary: When Melanie woke up, she was greeted by a different world she had only read about. James, Nicholas, Madison, & Melanie never expected to be demigods, but they are. Join these four teenagers, as they take on a journey with their siblings:Percy, Annabeth, Nico, & Leo. With the help of Jason, Thalia, & Piper to save Calypso. OCsXOCs. Percabeth. Nico is not gay. Thalia is a hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Some places & people mentioned in this book belong to Rick Riordan: Percy Jackson, Anabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo and all of Camp Half-Blood campers. Camp Half-Blood also belongs to Rick.

I found out

Chapter 1

I'm Melanie and 3 months ago I had no idea I was a demigod. This is how it happened.

3 months ago…

"Mom do I have to go to school today?" last night I was reading 'The House of Hades' 'till this morning and I'm not ready for school. I need to know what Nico's secret is. "Yes, why wouldn't you?" she says pulling away my covers. "I warned you about reading till late" she doesn't sound mad, but I know better. It was a long morning, I finally got out of bed and took a shower and brushed my teeth and then I tried to find something to wear but it was all dirty and so I ended up wearing a 'keep calm and read The House of Hades' shirt which is fine w/ me except for the fact that it had a mustard stain on it.

"Mom, it has a mustard stain" I argued

"Wear a jacket!" she responded.

So I ended up wearing a jacket on summer. Yay!

When I got to school everything was a little better( but not E.L.A, you see I've got dyslexia), I saw Madison sitting by James at lunch and set in between them.(not that I was jealous or anything but James is my boyfriend and I want to keep it that way)They were talking about how Nico's secret was….

"Wait guys! I'm still not there!" I said

"oh, sorry wouldn't want to spoil it for you! But its so juicy!" James said a smile creeping onto his face.

"but its so hard to not talk about it!" Madison said, she was smiling and frowning at the same time.

"oh, so if you prefer to talk about it instead of talking to me, I'll live you to it" I wasn't mad but I was disappointed, my boyfriend and my best friend had abandoned me. Ha! That sounds so dramatic, I wasn't at all sad or disappointed; they are just telling me how good it is and I was relieved to leave, if I did I could read and find out.

"C'mon were just kidding we would never do that" he says and swings his arm over my shoulder. "you are way better than the book" he can be sweeter than Percy when he following Anabeth into Tartarus.

"Now don't you start kissing, its gross" I turn around to see Nicholas standing behind us.

"oh, hey Nico" he's not Nico Di Angelo sadly, that's just a nickname.

" And talking about Nico, isn't it weird that he's g….."

"STOP! do not finish that word!" I say covering his mouth. He pushes my hand away and says "what word? Gay?" what? oh no! he said it he said that Nico is…. Gay.

"Man not cool, you just spoiled the book for her!" James said, he looked at me said "look at her! She's scarred for life" I must have looked as bad as I felt, I can't believe Nico (real Nico not Di Angelo) could do this to me.

"Here" I said giving him the book, "burn it! there's no reason for me to read it anymore" and I'm not kidding when I say I almost cried.

"No, c'mon Julie you don't know what happens to Percy yet" James said trying to cheer me up.

"But it doesn't matter does it? Because Nicholas knows, I bet he'll tell me right now! Won't you Nicholas" I was mad and I know I was overreacting but I'd been waiting one year for that book and Nicholas comes and spoils it!

"You know what I'm overreacting, I'm sorry Nico let's put this behind us" I was overreacting, even if I was waiting a year for it you know.

In gym class that day we were playing crab soccer (it's like playing soccer but you're facing up with your… you know it's too hard to explain) and the other team was winning. James, Nicholas, Madison, and I are in the same class and the ball hit me right in the face I fell down and James came over "Are you okay" he asked, but then he got hit too and then Madison and then Nicholas. Something was spilled on us and we fell asleep when we woke this guy was pulling us out of school.

"who are you?" I asked and yawned.

"oh I'm Grover" I think I didn't hear him right so I repeated "who are you?" and waited "I'm Grover" he says again "Wait, like 'The Grover'? from Percy Jackson?" I couldn't believe him so I looked at his face he did look like Grover with crutches and everything. "yep, the satyr" he says smiling, then he snapped his fingers and I somehow went back to sleep but before I drifted I saw a black Pegasus "BlackJack?" and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Camp Half-Blood'

I'm James and this is how we got to Camp Half-Blood.

"James! Wake up?" I heard a voice say, when I opened my eyes it was Melanie staring down at me. Above her was the cloudless blue sky.

"Oh! What? Where?" I was a little confused considering the fact that last time I noticed I was hit with a ball on the head.

"Ok, so what: Grover is here, and yes the lord of the wild! Where: flying to camp" she said it but I couldn't make sense of it, because if I heard correctly Grover was with us and we were flying. "What camp?" that was the confusing part.

A voice I didn't recognize said "Camp Half-Blood of course!" I looked to see who it was and saw guy with fury legs and horns; horns and fury legs? Satyr. Grover to be exact.

"Wait, so you're telling me we're demigods" I asked, my tone suggested I didn't believe it but I kind of wish it was true.

"Well, I never said that… but yeah you got it" he was looking at me at the time but then turn and kept stirring Blackjack? Yes, Blackjack to Camp Half-Blood.

"You guys must be obsessed with my best friend the way you talk about demigods like you know them, That's what books about Percy do to you." He said.

"Wait a second how do you guys read if you've got dyslexia?" We're guilty I wanted to scream but instead I said something that's partially true "Dyslexia doesn't affect hoe we read the books" I sounded convincing but he didn't look convinced like was trying to figure out what we were saying.

"So you're basically telling me you can only read the books because they're in ancient Greek!" he'd probably done this a thousand times. " and no, nobody else has done that. And if you already knew you were demigods, why didn't you anything?"

"We didn't know we were demigods, okay sure I didn't have a dad and Nicholas doesn't have a mom and Madison doesn't have a mom and Melanie doesn't have a dad! But does that mean we're demigods?" I asked innocently. "So you're telling me you have dyslexia, ADHD, and you're each missing one of your parents, and you can also read ancient Greek and that doesn't ring a bell in your mind that says: you may be a demigod! Because a lot of normal, I mean mortal kids share these characteristics right?" Grover was laughing like it was the funniest joke in the world.

We arrived at camp 10 minutes later it was exactly as described in the books. Annabeth, Leo, Travis, and Chiron were waiting in 'The Blue House'. Everybody probably knew we were coming because there were more people waiting on Half-Blood hill.

"How did they we were coming?" Madison asked Grover. "Well, apparently 2 of you are children of the big three" Grover said smiling.

"Probably me" Nicholas said. But I don't think it's Nicholas.

"In the blue house you'll meet Dionysus and Chiron, then someone probably Annabeth will give you a tour" Grover said.

"So now I'm the tour guide?" Annabeth was appeared behind Grover with her Yankees baseball cap on her hand. "I got some plans with Percy today so someone else can give them the tour" when she said Percy the four of us looked up.

"Percy, the real Percy Jackson?" Nicholas said almost jumping from excitement

"I see you're Percy Jackson fans!" Annabeth said smiling a wide smile.

"Can we meet him?" Melanie and I asked at the same time.

"It can't hurt to be 3 minutes late to the big house" she said and looked at Grover. He sighted and nodded.

But before we could give a second step something appeared over Madison's head: an owl!

Annabeth looked at it and started smiling. "You are my sister!" she said like she was honestly excited. And then over Nicholas. A hammer on fire. Hephaestus. "Hey! Hephaestus cabin come meet your new brother!" Annabeth yelled, 6 guys and 4 girls came and took Nicholas.

Melanie looked up and then I looked up nothing.

Annabeth saw us look up and said "Sometimes the big three are too busy but surely during the campfire they'll claim you" she looked down and saw us hold hands "Hopefully, you're not siblings" we let go really fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melanie

….

After Madison and Nicholas left with their new siblings, Annabeth took us to see Percy and when we got there he said "So you're 'big three material'?" he looked us over then said "One of you'll probably be my sibling since Hades doesn't have many… how can I put this? Pleasant surprises". He smiled looked at Annabeth and said "as much as I would like to stay we have to go somewhere.

….

We walked back to the blue house and there Chiron started to explain things, it was all a little different from the books.

"Tonight there's a campfire after capture-the-flag" he said and started to walk away but stopped before he was out of sight and said "do you have any idea who your parent is?" we shook or heads and he nodded then galloped away.

"We should probably get a weapon" James said and I nodded. As we walked to the Athena cabin to get a weapon, we saw Madison put a sword to a person's throat.

"Impressive!" I said, she looked over smiled and said "Apparently it's all in me just covered by a thin blanket" she said she said bye to her opponent and walked over to us.

"So you're going to get your weapons now?" she asked. "Yeah" James said.

"We just came back from meeting Chiron and Percy" I added.

"No!" she said she wanted to meet Percy as much as we did but she'll get a chance; after all she is the sister of his girlfriend. "You'll meet him later he's really cool by the way" James rubbed in that last part.

"Well, anyways let's go!" we followed her into _her_ cabin and saw a girl name Christina, who's in charge of weapons.

"So big three, I got some weapons especially for the big three! There's one like Percy's" she said taking one out putting it on a table. "Put your finger to the tip of it to see if it closes, if it does then you are Poseidon's kid" James went first; it didn't work, but when I went it turned into a ring. "No way!" I said almost squealing. "Yes way! The sword is never wrong!" Christina said putting the ring on my finger.

"By the way, twist the top to turn it back into a sword" I tried it and it worked "thanks" I said and James asked "Do you have anything that says if you're Zeus or Hades child?" he was looking at my ring "Of course" she pulled out a stygian sword and a Imperial gold one. "So I just put my finger to the tip?" James questioned. "Yes" Christina declared.

He did stygian first and it immediately became a clay bead "Holy Zeus! Hades! You can put that bead in your necklace; you'll get it at the campfire! When you take the clay bead off the necklace it becomes a sword again" she gave him the sword. "Thank you, Christina" I said and held James hand as we walked out.

….

At lunch we sat together they said we could because it was our first day. "At least we're not siblings" I said and then took a sip of sprite. "Yeah, at least we're not siblings" he looked at me then gave me a quick kiss "At least we're not siblings so I can do that" He said.

"Shouldn't you go talk to Nico?" I asked

"Which one Di Angelo or Nicholas?" He asked

"Di Angelo, your new found brot..." But before I could finish he came over.

"So you're my brother?" Nico asked, but it was more of a rhetorical question.

"Are you really in love with Percy?" that slipped so fast I couldn't stop myself.

"No, it was just to make the book more interesting" He said calmly but I knew there was something more to that calmness.

"Anyway, I've never had a brother before" James said changing the subject and breaking the awkward silence.

"Me neither" Nico said "I guess you also have a sister; Hazel. But she's in camp Jupiter."

"Yeah, I guess" He said and then I spotted Nicholas… with… Leo! "James look!" Nicholas was on fire but he was laughing. "Wait a second he's on fire and he's laughing?" I was confused but then James stated the obvious "Leo's teaching him how to summon fire! No way! My best friend can summon fire!" I was amazed "Awesome!" I said. So I could control water, Nicholas could summon fire, Madison can fight super well, and James can do nothing! Yay! That's awesome, but then I remembered something "Nico can you teach James how to shadow travel?" I was almost sure he was going to say no but amazingly what he said was "That's the only reason I came over here in the first place"

We walked into the woods I was right by James' side "Shadow traveling, cool! I wish I could do that" I said honestly down to the ground "Well there are advantages to dating a son of Hades after all, aren't they?" James said smiling I looked up and said "There's no need for more advantages you're enough for me!" Nico made a throwing up face.

"Aww. So sweet. Now c'mon James, there's a lot for you to learn. And bring your girlfriend before she's eaten by the giant tarantulas" I looked insulted "You know I can defend myself" I said but still followed holding James' hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

"Melo, wake up!" Melo i like that, i tried again "MELO!" this time she stirred, "WHAT, PERCY?!" she sounded irritated but she looked pretty calm.

"Well, Melo. we have 1 hour of 'free time', and well we want to play 'truth or dare'" She for some reason looked confused.

"How is truth or dare played in camp?" she asked, what a question? Playing truth or dare of course, but i know what she meant.

"Well, it's kind of the same, just more dangerous dares… like tell a god they are ugly and they turn you into a dolphin.. no big difference though" I tried to sound convincing but i sounded a little unsure myself, suddenly Annabeth materialized by my side. "it's not that bad" she said and Melo nodded. Weird, how Annabeth can just say 4 words and everything changes. I'm Melo's brother and she won't listen to me, but she'll listen to my girlfriend?

"Put on a swimming suit, we'll be swimming" I added.

"Why do i need a swimming suit? i can swim in my clothes" She said, like i don't know. Little sisters are not as annoying when you've always been alone. I do not think Melo is annoying at all, unlike some brothers.

"Yeah, but it looks better if you wear a swimsuit, I'm wearing one too" i added the last part so she'll be convinced, I don't know why but the Stolls made it a rule to wear swimsuits. "Yeah, okay" She finally said.

When we got to the group gathered by the lake, Connor said "OOH! Melanie you sure look hot in that bikini!" I started blowing smoke out my ears, "watch it, Connor! that's my sister!" I said, "and my girlfriend" James added, his face red with anger. You do not want to mess with a so of Hades, but Melanie took care of it; she simply summoned wave and threw Connor off his feet, "Thank you, Connor" she said, smiled, and went to sit holding James' hand.

Connor stood, "NOT COOL, PERCY!" pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"why do you think it was me?" i said innocently.

"Who else could it be?" he asked mad. I removed the water from his clothe by just thinking about it.

"Now, that was me. But i'm not the only one that can do that stuff anymore?" I pointed at Melanie with my eyes.

"Well, i can't blame a pretty girl for respecting herself. Now can i?" He said not as angry anymore.

Another wave crashed him from the side. "Now that was me" I said with pleasure.

Connor stood _again_ and walked over to sit by Travis. I sat by Melo and we started the game.

**This isn't a long chapter because long chapters are only in Nicholas', James', Madison's, or Melanie's POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PJO OR HOO**

**by the way sorry for the long wait, I have finals next week, I had Math do last week, school is stressing, and i thought no one was reading. The only way i know if you like it is by you guys reviewing and favorite/following me and i have gotten non. The more reviews i get the more confident i feel and the more i write. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Melanie

* * *

After the LONG game of truth or dare, Percy and I had Pegasus riding. I thought 'Oh pegasus, easy. You know being a daughter of Poseidon and everything' **WRONG! **When we got to the stables, Percy got Blackjack and told me to choose one. Voices popped into my head.

_Hi!_

_Hello!_

_Hola!_

_Allegua!_

_Guys quite_, I thought and they quite down. I saw a white Pegasus and asked _Can I ride you? _No response. "What about this one?" I asked Percy, but Blackjack responded instead, _that's Whiteshadow she doesn't like to ridden. _"It's true" Percy said, "The last time someone tried to ride, which was a week ago, she….. Well let me just tell that she's still in the infirmary" he said frowning.

"Well she'll get ridden today and this time the girl won't end up in the infirmary" I said, he saw the look on my face and said " No, no, no, no, no! I don't want to lose my sister one day after I meet her!" I rode up and before I was too far away that he would not be able hear me I said "Don't underestimate me, brother"

That didn't go very well. We rode for about 5 minutes and then, Whiteshadow did a backflip, I wasn't ready for it and fell. "PERCY!" he swooped up with blackjack and saved me. "Well I didn't end up in the infirmary" I said, "We'll get you another Pegasus" was the only thing Percy said.

So I'm horrible at getting Pegasi to like me, maybe it was just White shadow. Oh! She'll like she'll like me no matter what!

Next we had archery; like I'm going to be any good at it. Surprisingly I didn't kill anyone, in fact I was so good I shot a tree. The tree nymph then got angry and started throwing apples at me amazingly fast. I tried to not get hit by them but I couldn't, Percy had a wide grin on his face, like he's going to Laugh so hard the world would be able to hear him. "What?" he looked at me and had a loss of words for the first time since I met him. I looked down and he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. I was covered in apple sauce and smashed apples were sliding off my head. "The archery guy, a child of Apollo (naturally) said, "You look like the apple sauce monster!" He then burst into laughter, but not long. I gave him a death glare and since we were close to the creak, so I summoned the water, he was immediately soaked.

"Ohh, I got a poem!" he said and started saying "_The applesauce monster was laughed at, and she soaked the hot poet" _I looked at him and he put his hands up in surrender but Percy kept laughing.

* * *

"You know Percy, you gave me a nickname…" He cut me off and proudly said "Melo" I kept going, "but all the good ones are taken; _seaweed brain, Perce, boss… _not that I want to call you boss, but there are no good nicknames left and siblings should always have nicknames for each other… well at least I think they are, I've never had a sibling before. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked and then took a long breath. "What about amazing savior of mankind?" he said and I laughed "You know? If you weren't my brother I would call you that. You were my hero since I was 8, but we are siblings and so no! You are a cool brother. I f I told some friends back at school they would laugh at me and tell me you weren't real, but Nicholas, Madison, James and I always believed" I said, he looked at me smiling proudly. "We need to get to know each other, well I need to get to know you. I bet you know everything about me!" We went to our cabin, i showered and then it was dinner time. We sat at our table and i said, "Ask away!"

"What's your mom's name?" he asked taking a bite of his pizza, it seems like that's the only thing he ever eats.

"Ana Maria" I answered.

"When's your birthday?"

"July 25th"

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta"

"I went to Atlanta once" he said.

"I know!" I responded.

"What school did you go to?"

"Grady high school, GHS!"

"What grade are you in 11th"

"but you're only 15" he said.

"I always thought I was a child of Athena!" I responded.

"Where did you meet Madison?"

"Kindergarten"

"Where did you meet Nicholas?"

"3rd grade"

"Where did you meet James?"

"We lived by each other for as long as we remember"

"How did you survive without a beach in Atlanta?"

"My house has a pool"

* * *

"Dinner is over, we have capture the flag" he said after we finished our little interrogation section. "Περσέας, do you think I'm allowed to tell my mom I'm here?" I asked, **(that really is how you spell Perseus in Greek)** remembering my mom and how worried she must be. "We'll send an Iris message" He announced.

"Melo," he whispered, "good nickname" I smiled proud of my knowledge of Greek. We played capture the flag tonight, I was happy when I found out we had, Nico, Madison, Nicholas, Annabeth, Jason; who by the decided to stay in camp half-blood, Percy, the Athena cabin, the Hephaestus cabin and especially James. I hadn't seen James today and was relieved to see him in our team. "Hi" He came over and said, "Hey" I said and we kissed. Percy cleared his throat and we pulled apart blushing. "So," Annabeth said after we stopped kissing, "Percy, Melanie, James, and I will get the flag" she said, James and Looked at each other and held hands smiling, "My cabin and Hephaestus cabin will guard the flag, but I need Leo to make a distraction on the West and Nico and Madison will make a distraction on the East" Nico and Madison both blushed a deep red, was there something going on between them? I was groing distant from Madison. After that we went to our positions, I quickly asked Madison if there was anything between her and Nico, she told me they're dating. I smiled super wide and made kissing noises because they would be all alone, I told Nicholas and he looked disappointed but quickly hid it under a grin. I told James and he told Nico "Hurt her and you die, even if we are brothers!" but he said it with grin, he was a little more muscular than Nico nut Nico had more strategies. He whispered Into Nico's ear "good job!" I punched him on the arm, but he was right; Madison was very pretty. Intimidatingly pretty but she was my best friend, I'm sure is okay.

"Okay, now" Annabeth said, "Steady, steady, go!" James held my hand and we shadow traveled to the place where the flag was. "You're getting better at this everyday" I said, by the time Percy and Annabeth cashed up we already had the flag and were getting ready to shadow travel back, when James touched the flag it turned black and red with a silver helm of darkness. "Do think you can bring to more?" Percy asked, James nodded and Percy held my hand, while Annabeth hang on to the other one. We emerged in our side of the creak and cheered, we won! Annabeth and Percy kissed, James and I kissed, and A few feet away I saw Madison and Nico kissing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review, by the way i got a new couple name for James and Melanie; which one is better? Jamlanie? or Janie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first Nicholas chapter! I'm sorry if it sucks! It's my first story and I am thinking of having James and Melanie's POVs only but I don't know! Maybe an occasional Nicholas, Madison, Percy, or Annabeth chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about the POVs and the story and who you want the next chapter's POV to be in. Also it increases my courage and makes me write more. Thanks WisegirlAnnabethChase for reviewing and this chapter is an effect of my happiness. I only have 4 reviews so far and no favorite/follows. Anyways if you read this. Thank you and here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO, but I wish I did.**

Chapter 6

Nicholas

This past few days, I am the happiest I have been in months. All that happiness went down the drain when I found out Nico and Madison were dating. I had a crush on her since 3rd grade; say anything and I incinerate you with my fire. Nico just met her and they are already dating!? What is wrong with society?

After capture the flag; which we won! I saw Jelo ( Melanie and james' decided shipping; Thank you wisegirlannabethchase) and Percabeth kissing and guess what, that's fine by me, until I saw my worst nightmare: Nico and Madison kissing. I mean as long as she's happy, I'm happy but this is not what I wanted to see. What was I expecting? He was a son of Hades, while I on the other hand was a son of Hephaestus. I could never be compared to him. In a pros and cons list he'd have like 20 pros and 3 cons I'd have like 3 pros and 10 cons.

"So," a voice said behind me, it was Melanie, "When are you going to confess your undeniable love for her?" I was startled how does she know? "Dude, you've been staring at her for 3 minutes now" James answered my mental question. "You know she likes you bac…" I cut her off, "It doesn't look like she likes me, she's kissing him so passionately" By me Piper says, "She's in love with you! Dummy! Thrust me!" I looked at her, a confused expression was on her face. She explained, "She doesn't love him, she admires him. When he asked her she was so surprised that Nico would ask, so she said yes! She is not regretting it yet but she soon will! Mom has other plans for you!" Mom? What does she meano? Suddenly I remembered, "Aphrodite has plans for us?" Now Nico and Madison where walking toward us hand in hand, I was so mad that suddenly I imagined their hands warming up and they did. Madison gasped and let go fast, holding her hand.

Later I was hanging out with Leo he was teaching me how to summon a fire storm! "So where are we going to summon a fire storm?" the fact that we were in the woods and trees where all around us, did not comfort me. "chill out, bro!" I had a small clearing made here in the woods for my practices" when we got there it was not what I expected. Big would be a huge understatement. It was easily larger than Football field. "Hey, fire storm! Remember?" I jumped at the sound of his voice and nodded.

"Now remember concentrate on the fire, nothing else can be in your mind and then imagine it a rain of fire" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before concentrating on the rain of fire. Unfortunally I kept thinking of Madison and when I opened my eyes there a giant heart with the name Madison inside floating in the sky. Leo chuckled, "Lovesick much?" he asked, and I blushed hopefully she wouldn't see that. It disappeared within a few seconds.

**Sorry, it's so short it's so hard to do a Nicholas' POV, the next chapter might be equally as short since it's going to be in Madison's POV. Please review/favorite/follow!**

**I love you my wonderful readers**

**-Percabeth-Posthena**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I had finals and school! 7****th**** grade is awful! Anyways I am now on winter brake and will hopefully be updating daily! There might be a Christmas special! And yes I do Celebrate Christmas even though I'm Hellenic Polytheistic.**

**Chapter 7**

**Madison**

Nico, Melanie, James, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Percy, and I were playing volleyball, when I looked up and saw my name written in flames inside a heart in the sky. Nico looked like he was about to kill someone. "Leo" he screamed, really mad. A crack appeared on the floor, "Nico, c'mon don't kill anyone!" Percy said, "And I have feeling it's not Leo" I looked at Percy with an expression that said 'did you have to say the last part?' he shrugged it off.

"I am going to kill that punk Nicholas" He said forming a fist, "Nico, no you're not he's my best friend, plus it might be another Madison in camp" I said, but he didn't unclench his fist. "Nope, I know everyone at camp and you're the only Madison!" Sometimes I think Percy doesn't have a brain, "Percy, you're not helping!" Annabeth yelled and pulled him by the ear.

Nico was now walking toward the woods, "Nico stop!" I tried to get his arm, "you are over reacting" he still kept walking. "Nico, look he's my best friend and I will not tolerate this!" he turned around, "He can't go around, saying that he loves my girlfriend!" I looked at him, why did I even say yes when he asked me out? I don't know him, well maybe I do but it's not love.

"I wonder who that is." I turned around and walked away. "Madison, wait!" I heard Nico say behind me. Piper walked over to Where Melanie and James were, and said something like 'I told you' but I didn't hear correctly, I walked over to them and Piper put her hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay Madison, you didn't like him! You admired him! And love and admiration are not the same.

I started walking toward the goods were the fire came from. "Where are you going?" Melanie asked, "To find the person I love" I responded. She smiled and with that I started walking to the woods. "Madison wait" Nico tried to catch up with me, but I walked faster and then turned around "Nico stop," he stopped "I realized I don't love you, I can't love you because I love Nicholas and that will never change."

I walked deeper into the goods until I found a large clearing with Leo laughing and Nicholas blushing in it. "Nicholas" at the sound of my voice he turned around and blushed even deeper, I walked over to him "Nicholas I love you too! Since the day I first met you! I love you!" I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck and then he wrapped his around my waist. I never wanted this to end but then Leo rudely interrupted saying "I'm going to go now, see you later bro!" Nicholas waved at him and then looked at me and said "So are you still dating Nico?" I quickly shook my head, and he kissed me again and this time we weren't interrupted.

**Guys please read this note! I may be updating again today but that depends on if I get ideas, I would really like it if you reviewed and favorite/followed the story. Please tell me a good shipping for Madison and Nicholas, and sorry Nison sounds too much like Nico and Madison, Fell free to PM me I always enjoy making friends and Happy holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is Percabeth-Posthena, checking in for duty! Hey guys! Hope you have a good day! I opened one of my Christmas presents so now I'm trouble! Wish me luck! This is a Percy chapter, because Percy is awesome! Hope you enjoy! By the way I'm really happy because my mom pre-ordered the blood of Olympus for me! Yay!**

**I know the last chapter was confusing! I am never writing in Madison's POV, like EVER!**

**Chapter 8**

** Percy**

"Percy, you talk too much!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"That's why you love me!" I said and then kissed her. At the exact moment Melanie walked in, "I've read enough about you too kissing and now it's disgusting considering the fact that you are my brother!" She said half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Did I say anything when you were kissing James," I didn't wait for a response, "And you are my little sister!" I said matter of factly, "I'm going for a swim! Please don't let me see you kissing when I come back!" she said getting her swimming suit and going in the bathroom, "I can make no promises". I said and went back to kissing Annabeth, "We won't, Melanie, I promise!" Annabeth yelled. Melanie came out in her swimming suit, "Thank you" she said and walked to the lake.

"You know? I don't think you can keep that promise!" I said into her ear, "Wanna bet?" she said as she pulled away and walked out smiling. "Wise girl!" I stood there kind of disappointed, "Well aren't you coming?" she turned around and said.

I ran up to her smiling and wrapped my arms around her waist. We walked to the woods and sat by the creek, and Annabeth kissed me. "I see you can't keep your promise!" I told her, "Oh I am keeping it, she said she didn't want to see us kissing, well now she won't see us" she said, smiling mischievously. "You, my love are very naughty" I said, kissing her. I pulled away and got something out of my pocket before kneeling. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, "Annabeth Chase, would you Marry me, Perseus Jackson" She nodded happily and then kissed me, I smiled. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" she screamed. I kissed her for what seemed like eternity and it felt good. "I love you, Annabeth Jackson" I said wrapping my arms around her waist, "I love you too, seaweed brain!"

We walked out of the woods, holding hands. "Annabeth, you know? you were my first kiss" I said squeezing her hand tighter, "You were my first kiss too!" This day was perfect.

"You we've known each other for 7 years, and I'd never my courage up to ask you out till 3 years ago! And right after you said yes, I always wanted to ask you the question I just did!" I smiled at her, "?You're such a seaweed brain, I would have said yes back then too, even would have said yes after we saved Zeus' lightning, I've loved you since the day I first met you!" Right then I noticed Melo was standing behind us, "And what is that you would have said yes to since you were 12?" I blushed a deep red, "Nothing!" Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"Percy c'mon I am your sister, there is something going on here!" she said and looked down at Annabeth's hand; Annabeth noticed and hid her hand in her pockets. But it was too late, She gasped and then started jumping up and down, "I've been waiting for this since I'm 10! And now I get to see it in person and you are my brother!" She was now smiling wildly; she hugged Annabeth and yelled, "You're gonna be my sister in law!" She then hugged me, "Quite, we don't want the whole camp to know!" I said, almost whispering. "Know what?" James was right behind me; Melo ran over to him, kissed him and then whispered something in his ear. "They need to know!" he yelled. "Know what?" by now Leo, Nicholas, Madison, Piper, Jason, Malcolm, Katie, Travis, Conner, Drew and Thalia (who is visiting) are surrounding the four of us. "Do not tell them!" Annabeth told Melanie and James, giving them the death glare. They backed up and said okay we won't!

**I know it's kind of short but I just thought they should get married, and Percabeth for Everyone.**

**Please review/Favorite/Follow**

**I love you my wonderful readers, and I will update tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating! My chapter for the 24****th**** was deleted and it took me long to re-write it, then my mom said I couldn't use the computer yesterday because she we had to spend Christmas with family, blah, blah, blah! Now please don't kill me! I know I said I was going to update every day and have a Christmas special, but you've got to understand that my family is coo coo!**

**Anyways guys I sadly *sob, sob* do not *sob* own *sob* PJO or *sob* HOO!**

**Get ready for some Jelo! WisegirlAnnabethChase also gave me the shipping for Nicholas and Madison and I chose Madolas! Enjoy! And review/Favorite/Follow it encourages me to write more.**

**Chapter 9**

**James**

So Percy and Annabeth were getting married, it's not like I didn't expect it but I never thought I'd be there to see it! Melanie was suddenly super-hyper, she was acting like and Aphrodite girl. If she hadn't been claimed by Poseidon and if she didn't know her mother I wouldn't have doubted Aphrodite was her mom. She was so beautiful it was hard to not think she was.

Anyways it was all super cool, but nobody knows yet. They haven't planned the wedding date or setting but it'll probably be here in camp Half-blood. I heard they could bring down the protective wall surrounding camp so mortals can come in, so there was no problem about Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Annabeth's step mother and little brothers and Frederick Chase coming.

"James!" Melanie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts; we were having a picnic by the lake. "You know all of this has gotten me thinking" I said after a few seconds, "I want to give you something…" I pulled something out of my pockets and no I wasn't proposing it was kind of proposing but in a different way. "I promise to love you forever and ever even in the deepest parts of the underworld, and to marry you as soon as we turn 18, do you promise the same?" she gasped, clearly surprised was this too early? I mean we've been dating for over 4 years now and we've each other since I can remember. She nodded, "Yes, I promise to love you forever and ever even in the deepest parts of the underworld, and to marry you as soon as we turn 18!" She kissed me softly, then I put her promise ring in her engagement finger.

Tis day was getting better and better by the second, but then Nicholas ran out of the woods toward us and said, "Big house. Chiron. Talk. Now!" he was clearly tired and he ran back as soon as we stood up. We ran after him and when we went in we saw Chiron, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Madison, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and now Nicholas waiting for us.

Nico was staring at Nicholas, he was probably still mad at him for taking Madison from him. I knew it wasn't going to work out.

"I know you're wondering why you are all here" there was a pause from Chiron and then he started again, "As you all know Leo has yet to save Calypso" why was that relevant? "And he has requested that you all go and help him save her, because the island is quickly disappearing and he needs help finding it and saving her," he looked around, Percy and Annabeth looked unconfortable but they nodded. "He needs each one of you for your specific talent!" He pointed at Thalia and Jason, "Air assistance" he then pointed at me and Nico, "Shadow traveling" then Percy and Melanie, "Water assistance" Annabeth and Madison "The brains" Piper, "Charmspeak" and finally Nicholas and Leo, "Assistance in mechanics plus fire and Leo is the one who asked for this quest "

We looked around I was okay with the people who were going on the quest. Nico didn't look happy about Nicholas going.

"You will be living in an hour on the Argo II, You will meet here when it's time to go, unless you know where the Argo II is, do you?" We all nodded, "yes". "Very well, now go get ready"

Melanie and Percy walked toward their cabin together talking about something. "Are you ready for your first quest?" Nico said behind me, "I'm a little nervous, but at least Melanie is going" we walked in an awkward silence toward our cabin.

When we were inside, I packed all that I had in a bag that said 'Camp Half-blood' on the side. Nico did the same. I took a shower and then changed into Jeans, my camp half-blood shirt and black convers.

When we walked to where the Argo II was I saw Melanie and Percy already there talking about the wedding, "Guys, you're a little too loud" I said when I was close, Leo was already inside with Nicholas getting everything ready. "Are you ready for the quest?" I asked Melanie, "I'm going to be with you, I'm sure everything is going to be fine" I smiled and we held hands as we got into the Argo II.

"So guys… there are only 8 rooms, so here are the pairings" he took out a sheet and read from it, "Percy and Annabeth in Percy's old cabin, Madison in Annabeth's old room, it's right by Percy's. Nico, you have Frank's old cabin, Piper and Jason in Piper's old cabin. Nicholas and James in Coach Hedge's room, Thalia In Jason's old room, and Melanie in Hazel's. And I'll be in my room, any questions?"

"Why do Melanie, and Madison have their own rooms, While we have to be in coach Hedge's?" When I finished the last word Grover appeared, "I'm Taking coach Hedge's" Leo nodded and scratched something on his sheet then wrote something else, "Madison and Nicholas in Annabeth's old cabin, and James and Melanie in Hazel's old cabin" The four of us blushed and Percy was red with anger, "I object, my baby sister will not be in the same room as James!" I blushed even more if that's possible, "I'm not a baby, I'm 15" she yelled, "I still object!" Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder "Leave them alone you sound like you're her dad" he was still mad but he didn't say anything else.

"Now that that's over, let's go get some lunch, I put extra chairs in the dining area" Melanie and I tried to sit by each other but Percy sat in between us, "Seriously Percy?" Melanie asked, "What?" he asked innocently. We ate talking and laughing very much and then Leo asked Melanie and Percy to go with him to start looking for Ogygia.

**I know it took me long. Review/ Favorite/ Follow, it motivates me to write more. And I hope you liked it. Give me some ideas please, I am running out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Everyone I'm back! Aren't you super happy? You should be! Because this chapter is where they get their prophecy! Yeah guys so Enjoy! Or else…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rick: Hey, Percabeth-Posthena. What's up? Percabeth-Posthena: Not much just writing about my characters. Rick: you mean Melanie, James, Nicholas, and Madison right? Because I own everyone else. Percabeth-Posthena: yeah, but I'm also writing about your characters if you don't mind. Rick: Whatever! Just get on with the chapter, I've been waiting for this Prophecy! Percabeth-Posthena: *smiling devilishly* Soon when you are not Paying attention it will all be mine! *evil laugh***

**The prophecy was provided by WisegirlAnnabethChase, go and give her cookies and be nice to her she is awesome! (: : ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) You can find it in her book of prophecies! But I change it a little to fit the story a little more! The parts that are her which are most will be in bold!**

Chapter 10

Melanie

As Percy and I where pulled aside by Leo, Rachel came into the Argo II.

"Guys, the prophecy!" she said and we walked her to the dining room where everyone else was.

She sat down, then her eyes cloud over, she slumped down in her chair, and then green smoke poured out of her mouth.

**The savers once again have settled down,****  
****No more need to pout and frown.****  
****Children of the **6 **will see,****  
****Who the **savior** needs to be.****  
****Things once wronged now shall be right,****  
****There is nothing else left through sight.****  
****A competition will begin,****  
****The kinder one should and would win.****  
****The time has finally come again,****  
****Siblings shall decide on the score ten out of ten.**

She then stood like nothing happened and smiled, "Good luck", "Thanks, Red" Leo said and she walked out.

"Okay" I said still kind of confused, "From what I've read we try to see what the prophecy means"

Percy nodded and then sat down next to Annabeth, I sat by James and said, "Every line before 'the children of the 6', is easy , we are the children of the 6 and well the other is self-explanatory but then everything else is confusing."

Annabeth nodded in agreement to what I said before, and then tried to make sense of the rest.

"The line that says 'the things once wrong now shall be right', I think means that the gods promised to free Calypso but didn't and we're going to make that right, by freeing her!" Jason said. We all nodded in agreement.

"But what about the other lines?" Leo asked, he desperately wanted to figure this out so he could find Ogygia and Calypso. "Relax, Leo" Percy said," In my experience, you figure it out on the way" Annabeth, Jason and Piper nodded.

Nico suddenly materialized by Leo, "I found out a way to get to Ogygia easier" he said, everyone turned to him, surprised he was in the room.

We were all now looking at him expectantly and a little less surprised, "Go on" Percy said slowly. "We could shadow travel" he said a small smile on his lips. I never thought I'd see Nico smile, then again I never thought I'd ever see Nico Di Angelo in person.

"Isn't this boat too big for _you_ to do that?" Thalia asked, that made sense. I mean he barely got to New York with the Athena Pathernos. This ship is way bigger than the Athena Pathernos, like _way _bigger.

"It is, but now we have James. He can also shadow travel and I think that's enough to get us to Ogygia" At the sound of his name James' head looked up. "I don't have enough practice" he said. "It's the same as if your traveling with Melanie, you've done that before. It's just something a little more than a thousand times larger" Nico said, the last part didn't help him. He smiled trying to make his little brother say yes and James nodded, "It can't kill me to try" he stood and walked over to Nico, "Actually it can" Nico said.

"Good luck we said almost in unison.

**Again Review/Favorite/Follow it makes me write more often I hoped you liked it and Give WisegirlAnnabethChase some cookies read all her amazing stories and Thank her for giving me the prophecy and ideas. She is awesome. A lot of credit to her.**

**I know it's really short but I wanted to post something today. Less is better than nothing, right?**

**My wonderful readers see you next time. I love you all!**

**Percabeth-Posthena**

**PS. Ideas are very much appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! okay i'm tired of saying guys! I am now going to call you owls, because owls are awesome just like you! Don't kill me my owls, I know i said i would have a new years special but i was at a sleepover and did not have a computer! **

**This is Chapter 11! aren't you excited it's my eleventh chapter! Enjoy!**

**Rick: I own this characters and you don't! Ha!**

**Me: I own James, Melanie, Madison, and Nicholas thought!**

**Rick: Nobody cares about them!**

**me:one day you will die!**

**Rick:and then you'll be super sad because there will be no more Percy Jackson books!**

**me: True**

**Chapter 11**

**James **

"So this can kill me?" I asked Nico i didn't want to do this anymore but i didn't want to let the crew down.

"It couldn't" he said and then he chuckled. "What?" he was laughing loudly now, he looked at me and then shook his head, "You think i would let my only brother take the risk of dying just to find Calypso?". Oh. That makes sense. "We could get stranded in the middle of nowhere thought" That was oaky i mean we could always shadow travel back to camp.

Melanie came out and gave me a kiss, "Good luck" she said, "Thanks" I walked back over to where Nico was a smile permanently plastered on my face.

"James," Nico said, "this is the hard part since we've never seen Ogygia it'll be harder to get there. D o you have any-" Suddenly Melanie stops Nico and says something "We could Iris message her and tell her to show us around".

"Great idea!" I exclaimed. She summoned a light spray then then threw a golden drachma in the mist, "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Calypso."

The mist suddenly showed us a girl with caramel colored hair braided over one shoulder with almond shaped eyes. Leo ran over to us, "Calypso!" she turned around completely and looked at Leo. "Leo! Leo! you have to help me Ogygia is suddenly disappearing piece by piece and i'm running out of time!" tears were streaming down her face. she looked at Melanie, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Nicholas, Madison, Piper, and i who were now looking at her.

When she saw Percy she looked hurt but dismissed it quickly and looked at Leo.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"We're on a quest to save you" he said and gave her a little smile. when she didn't say anything he introduced us, "This is James and Melanie, Jason and Piper, Nico and Thalia, Madison and Nicholas,and Percy and Annabeth" When he said Percy's name it no longer had any effect on her.

"How were you going to get here?" She asked.

"We have here to sons of Hades andy who think we can shadow travel to Ogygia and then get you and shadow travel back" He pointed at me and Nico and then his smile grew when she gave him a faint smile.

"See you soon!" she said and waved her hand through the mist, it shimmered and then disappeared.

"Before we go i think we should finish making sense of the prophecy" Melanie said, "I think i already did" she added, Percy smiled at his siste rand nodded let's go get some lunch and do that.

We walked back to the dining room and got some lunch. When everyone got quite, Melanie stood and looked at us, "I think that the prophecy is trying to say that the war is over, but a new thing is coming. Children of 6 gods will need to find the thing and stop it. Mistakes will be corrected and people will have the chance to redeem themselves. They are looking but can't find any answers. A rivalry shall begin between someone and the gods. It hints on who the savior will pick to win. A pair of the siblings will decide if the choice was right, and either the world will be saved or terrible things will begin." **( i got this explanation from the creator of the prophecy WisegirlAnnabethchase so go give her cookies (:: ) ) **"and by they i mean us" we nodded grimly, this wasn't good at all. "I'm also pretty sure that someone that is going to start a rivalry with the gods is either Leo or Calypso." Leo wasn't happy about this but it was true so he nodded.

"Let's hope the world is saved and terrible things don't happen" Percy said. The rest of lunch we were quite. Wen we were done Nico and i went outside to try to do the shadow traveling to Ogygia thing, but i wasn't paying attention. This was my first quest and already the world was in jeopardy. We practiced for about another hour shadow traveling to longer distances every time.

Melanie came over to watch us various times and so did the rest of the gang. I was pretty good plus with Nico's help it was easier. but soon the time came when we had to shadow travel to Ogygia and all my fears came back to me all at once and i was overwhelmed.

"You're going to be just fine" Melanie said and then gave me a peck on the lips, Madison and nicholas also came over and wished me good luck.

"C'mon it's not the end of the world, the worst that could happen is that we get lost!" Nico said now getting annoyed by all that i was doing. I put my hand firmly on the boat's floor and Nico yelled "READY?", "NO" i yelled back. "NOW!" i closed my eyes and started to thonk about Ogygia and The Argo II in Ogygia and about Calypso (believe me not in that way, i love Melanie) and Ogygia again and again repeating the name in my mind and felt something change. The climate was different, i opened my eyes and…

**Oh my gods! What happens next? Read and check for updates to find out. By the way i'm sorry about the cliff hanger, it's just i've always wanted to do one so i did. Review/favorite/follow because it stiulates my brain to write more.**

**Have cookies my Owls and remember to give cookies to WisegirlAnnabethChase for giving so many great ideas.**

**-Percabeth-Posthena (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) ( :: ) ( :: ) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, Owls! As always go give WisegirlAnnabethChase cookies for giving me amazing ideas for the chapters, I really do appreciate it! (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) (:: ) Sorry for the long wait. And I will have half of the chapter in Melanie's POV and the other in James'. It'll be extra-long! **

_**To my wonderful readers: Sorry for that last cliff hanger. Well, no, not really. HAHAHAHA. But seriously, I love you guys. **_**(Do you recognize this sentence? Hint: Rick Riordan, The house of Hades.)**

**I do not own PJO or HOO! SADLY! But I own Nicholas, Madison, James, and Melanie.**

**Chapter 12! **

**Melanie**

I looked around but only saw Madison, Piper, Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. "Nico" I screamed angrily, "Where are we and where is James and Percy?" He turned pale, all he blood draining from his face. "And where are Jason and Leo?" Piper added, "And Nicholas?" Madison put in.

"Nico," we all turned to Annabeth who was now as red as a tomato from anger. "Where are they? Why are we not in Ogygia? And where is the Argo II?" she gave him the death glare and in that moment I knew that this was Nico's last mistake involving Annabeth or Percy. 

"First of all," he said standing straight, "How do you know where not in Ogygia?" he paused, "Second of all…" he looked down at his shoes, which he was really interested in " well, I don't know where the Ago II or the other guys are" I was about to drown him, wait. Why? I mean he didn't do anything, Wehre were we?

_This island is doing something to your brain_, a strangely familiar voice said, _no, not the island! Look around there is a monster close by!_ I recognized the voice as Poseidon.

_Dad?_

_Yes, my child, beware of the monster. _And with that his voice disappeared.

I looked around and saw it, _"Τέρας__των συναισθημάτων; _monster of emotions" I yelled and they all looked at me weird and then Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked around and so did everyone else.

The thing jumped at Annabeth and its body was changing shapes, it turned into a spider. Annabeth screamed and couldn't move she had been like this since her encounter with Arachne**(oh my gods, I forgot how to spell it! Is this right?) **Percy wasn't here to save her. I ran over to her and tried to kill the monster but it then turned into a lion. I didn't scream, I guess after all lions aren't that scary. What I'm I truly scared of? _Nothing you are my daughter! _My dad said in my mind. _Your ego is larger than Percy's, dad! _I focused on the monster.

"You don't scare me!" I said and it turned into a cute Yorkshire. "Oh, so that's your weakness" I said it all made sense, "you're a monster of emotions so if people are scared you turn into what they fear the most, so since I didn't fear you, you turned into what I love the most; a cute little puppy" Annabeth stood, "How did you know about the monster? I was so alert and not even I knew it was there." I pointed a finger to my head, "My dad" I said. Then I slashed at the Yorkshire and it turned into Golden dust.

**James's POV**

I looked around and only saw the guys. Nico and the girls were missing, "Annabeth, Melo!" I heard Percy yelling. "James, why are Annabeth and Melanie…" he was cut off by Jason and Leo and Nicholas, "and Piper, and Madison, and Nico" "Not here?" Percy finished, oh my gods what have I done? I lost my brother and girlfriend where could they be?

"Dude! Stop looking out into space! My sister and my girlfriend are missing" Jason and Percy said in Unison, "I know my brother and my girlfriend are missing too! And Nicholas' girlfriend so we share your pain! But dude they might just be in the other side of the island" I said , "let's find out" Percy said, his face full of worry. He summoned a light spray and threw a golden drachma in it, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, Please accept my offering and show me my sister and girlfriend" that's exactly what happened, Melanie was the first to notice the Iris message and looked really relieved "Percy! You guys okay?" Percy nodded, "Why wouldn't we be?" all the girls and Nico were now crowded behind her.

"We just got attacked by a monster of emotions, not much" she said and I instantly worried, "Are you guys okay?" I asked and she nodded.

"Where are you? Are you in Ogygia?" Thalia asked and Jason nodded.

"Where are you?"

"We don't know" but then someone appeared behind them. It was Calypso. "Calypso" Leo said and she looked at him, "We're on the other side of the island" Calypso said. It is her island so we all nodded, "That's what we thought" I said.

Leo and Percy you know where my cave is, go to it. We'll meet you guys there. "Be careful, girls." Leo said looking at Calypso.

~Don't mind me, but a couple hours have passed~

The cave looks more like a small house than an actual cave, like Rachel's cave. About 30 minutes later Melanie and the girls came. I was so happy when I finally saw her, I went up to her and kissed her. Percy did the same to Annabeth and hugged Melanie. I went over to Nico and I asked him what happened.

"Apparently you were thinking about a pretty Ogygia and ended up by the beach in that place that is really nice and still hasn't been affected. I on thew other hand was thinking of the worst, destruction, monster, etc. so I was taken to the other side of the island."

"Why where all the girls with you?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"At least we didn't end up Circe's island" I said cheerfully. Nobody liked that comment, especially Annabeth and Percy. I knew it was a touchy subject. Since he got turned into a Guinea pig there.

Anyways everyone kissed, hugged, talked for a while and then Percy asked, "Why aren't we back at the Argo II already?" that was a good question I mean we've been here for at least an hour.

"We don't know where it is" Melanie told him, "That baby sister is why we have your boyfriend and Nico right here" he gave me a look that said 'right?' and I nodded, "This time let's all hold hands to make it more… how do I say this; effective" Nico said.

I held Melanie's hand and Percy held her other hand, Annabeth held Percy, Maddison held Annabeth, Nicholas held Madison, Leo held Nicholas and Calypso held Leo's hand. Nico got Thalia, Thalia got Jason's, Jason got Piper's and Piper got Calypso.

"Are we missing anyone?" Melanie asked, and everyone shook their heads. "Ready?" Nico asked and everyone nodded. The weather changed and I felt the Argo II's slow rocking. I opened my eyes and looked around, everyone was here.

"We did it!" Nico exclaimed, I kissed Melanie and we were again safe, we were okay. As always I talked to soon, there was a pop and Zeus was suddenly in front of Leo.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus" He said slowly, and Percy stood in front of Leo, "We had a deal, you promised on the river Styx and _you _broke that promise!" He looked at Zeus with anger and did not even flinch for a second looking straight into the Lord of the sky's eyes.

There was now a boat quake and I knew that was all Percy's fault. Everyone was falling or trying hard to maintain their footing, but Melanie didn't seem fazed as well as Percy and Zeus. "I may be mad that she cursed me and Annabeth when we were in Tartarus, but I keep my promises and you do not, uncle"

**Okay that was the end of chapter 12. I know it doesn't look long but it's more than 1, 400 words so I hope you enjoyed the little encounter with Zeus. I'm sorry if it's not too good, I wrote late last night so yeah! **

**PS. I love you wonderful owls, Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Percabeth-Posthena**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so since I haven't updated in a while I'll post another new chapter in about an hour. I'm so happy I got an owl ring today! Yay! Enjoy, and this idea is also from WisegirlAnnabethChase so be awesome to her! And she has never gotten lower than 3 stars in just dance 2014! I'm so jealous!**

**Disclaimer: As you should have already figured out I'm a girl not Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 13**

**Melanie**

Zeus was staring at my brother right in the eyes, but Percy didn't back down. Then there was a flash and Poseidon was there, "Dad?" I asked surprised.

"Melanie" he gave me a hug m much to my surprise and then looked at Zeus and Percy who hadn't moved an inch. "Brother, Percy is right. We promised to free her and we did not! So let's go! Leave them alone!" Zeus looked my father straight in the eye but then nodded and disappeared.

Percy turned to Calypso and then said, "I hope you know that I tried to free you and did not for a second deserve that curse" He then looked at Annabeth and held her hand. Calypso nodded in agreement, "Your sister explained everything" then Percy looked at me.

An awkward silence passed between us all and then Leo screamed very manly like (he made me say that) and pointed out into the ocean, we saw what looked like giant shark fins and Annabeth groaned, "Not again!" Then Percy whistled and BlackJack appeared.

_Hey bosses_

_Don't call me that, _I and Percy said at the same time

_Okay, what's up?_

_We're kind of in the sea of monsters and we need to leave but Nico and James are too tired. _

_Right now I can only call Guido so only four people will fit, you choose_

Percy looked at me and I said what he feared the most, "I'll stay behind" He shook his head, "No I will" "No you've already lived this it's not fair to leave you behind, because of me. You deserve a break" He shook his head; "Melo, I can't leave you" I was sad, what if we don't survive? What if… what if we never go back? But I couldn't let Percy go through this again! "Percy me and my friends know how to get out! We know all your adventures by memory and how you survived them, we'll be fine!" He looked like he didn't want to agree but he nodded.

"Everyone, BlackJack is calling one of his friends but they can only take four of us and…" he stopped like whatever he was going to say next was painful, "And Melanie and her friends and 2 of us will stay behind decided to stay behind" he look down sadly, and then something like a tornado appeared and Jason smiled, looks like an extra two will go, and then a white Pegasus appeared, "Whiteshadow?"

The horse stepped in front of and opened its wings; _I heard you needed another Pegasus. _I smiled but then remembered that still two had to stay behind and my smile faded.

I looked at James, Nicholas, and Madison and walked over to them, "Guys two of us will stay behind, who?" I looked at them grimly and then Percy got off BlackJack and walked over, "If you stay, I'll stay, Melanie" I looked at Annabeth, There's no way I was going to separate them, after all they've been through together. So I shook my my head, "You can't do that Annabeth needs you" He started to say something but I cut him off, "You're not going to win this argument!" He smiled and I was happy that I made him smile, "Sometimes I think you spend too much time with and then I remember you guys just met less than a week ago" then he walked back got on BlackJack's back.

I looked at James and he nodded, "We'll stay" we told Nicholas and Madison, they shook their heads (there is a lot of Head shaking going on), "Melanie, I can't leave you!" a tear escaped my eye, "You have to" She started crying and we hugged, "We'll go back, I promise. You'll see us again and we can have a girls night together and make wedding preparations for Annabeth and Percy's wedding" she nodded.

" I knew it was happen, James told me" I glared at him, but then nodded sadly. We gave a small sad laugh and then she got on Whiteshadow's back.

_Please don't throw them off. ___I told her and she said okay, then I hugged Nichoals and he told me to be safe, I nodded and he also got on Wjiteshadow's back. I walked over to Percy and hugged him, "Stay alive" he told me and gave a small laugh and nodded and then they were off to camp Half-Blood.

I watched as my friends' and family's shrinking figures slowly disappeared in the distance we were still in the Argo II and we were heading straight for the storm.

**Cliffy! I know it's pretty short but I'll update another chapter in about an hour so it won't seem as short.**

**Review/Favorite/Follow because it motivates me to write more.**

**PS. The idea was WisegirlAnnabethChase, just tweaked it a little.**

**-Percabeth-Posthena**


End file.
